


Negotiations

by allofthefandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Power Dynamics, Things that happen on Omegle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had her right where he wants her, pressing him up against a wall, whispering in his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed all tags. This is BDSM pwp.
> 
> And also my head canon for how Moriarty gets Irene to do what he wants.

Irene gave a dark chuckle and fought the urge to roll her eyes. Even in a situation like the one she found herself in currently, she couldn’t help her need to mouth off. “Come off it darling, you honestly thought that hurt? You’re obviously not trying hard enough. If you want to scare a girl, you’ll have to work harder. I think you’re all bark and no bite, come on sweetie; show me you have a little bite. They told me you were supposed to be scary, and I’ll admit to being rather disappointed if this is all you’ve got.” Irene’s words were not matched by her wide tense eyes or the pounding of her heart in her chest; for the first time in a very long time Irene Adler was afraid.

 

"I like that mouth. You are a lot like my favorite do-gooding sociopath. Perhaps we could come to some sort of agreement about him. After all, we are both.... _interested_ are we not?"

"Interested in what, my love?" She asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "And what type of agreement are we talking, because I have found that I can be very agreeable," her voice came out as a purr.

 

"Interested in _him_ my dear. I would like nothing more to have him strung up bare like a Christmas roast and forced to let me do what I want. And there are so many things I want. He says he has no sex drive, but we both know that is a lie. And I believe you can help me."

 

 "Well, that's certainly descriptive enough. And, out of my sheer curiosity, why do you need my help? Why should I help you? And what would I get in return for helping you?" Never one to back down from a deal, Irene immediately snapped into business mode. Her posture straightened and her eyes were narrowed and calculating.

 

"Well, I would have thought letting you live would be a good enough bargain. But I can let you have a go at him, if you'd like. Or we could tag team him." Moriarty stepped out of the shadows, smiling widely. "Mrs. Adler, I would like to do business of a more...personal nature with you. Two thousand dollars a scene. However, you'll have to do this on good faith. We'll have some fun, I am assured I can trust your discreetness and then it will be purely professional."

 

"Personal nature? What exactly do you have in mind, love? This is sounding less like getting you Mr. Holmes and more sketchy every single time you open your mouth. Two thousand is a good price, but I don't do 'good faith.' I've been taken advantage of before and I refuse to let it happen again. Fun or no fun, it's just business, I'm sure that you could understand, Mr. Moriarty," she let out a small laugh. "You wouldn't go around trusting your clients on 'good faith' would you?"

 

"Well, it's not so much 'good faith' as the knowledge that I can kill them if they don't deliver<" Jim said with a mild shrug. "The same can be said for you, Mrs. Adler. I don't /need/ you to get me what I want. But it would be fun. Dramatic. And you know how I like my theatrics." He snapped his fingers. "But if you'd rather die, by all means."

 

"Now, now. No need to be hasty," she said hurriedly. "I never said that I would rather die, love, because that's not what I want. I would love to hear more on your proposal to work together, no matter how personal it may get. Please, continue telling me all about your master plans, do know that you are free to untie me at any time you'd like. I'm not going anywhere."

 "Simply put, Mrs. Adler, you're the bait," he said, working her bonds free with a pocket knife. "Oh, and please don't try to run. I would hate to have to paint the pretty floor with your blood."

 

"No, no, don't worry. I'm not going to run anywhere," she assured, stretching out her wrists once the ropes were cut away. "So, if I'm the bait, that means I'll be put in some sort of situation that won't go very well for me, doesn't it? Bait always seems to get the short end of the stick."

 

"To the contrary, Mrs. Adler. I do plan on sharing him with you. He just cannot know I am part of the deal. He is fascinated by you. utterly charmed. And if you were to show any sort of serious interest, he would be devastated, weak at the knees. We can exploit that." Jim ran a soft finger down her spine. "And besides, I have my own interests to look after as far as your safety is concerned."

 

"How very touching, and here was me thinking that a black hole pumped that sludge through your veins," she laughed lightly at her own joke and tried not to shiver when she felt the finger trail down her spine. "Exploiting weaknesses is my forte, though you must know that. Why else would you want my help here?"

 

"Exactly." Jim pulled her flush to his chest. "So do we have a deal, Mrs. Adler?"

 

Irene was a bit startled by the sudden, intimate contact, but relaxed into it fluidly. "Yes, I think we do have a deal, Mr. Moriarty."

 

 "Good." It was delicious, Jim thought, as he dug his fingers into her soft but firm flesh. The ever closing web.

This certainly wasn't what she had in mind when he had been slicing her up, but she wasn't entirely adverse to the physical contact. "So, ah, do you plan on letting me go anytime this evening?"

 

"Mrs. Adler, I certainly won't keep you here ...against your will. I would very much /enjoy/ your company however."

 

"Well, that's awfully kind of you, good sir," she purred in his ear, snaking her arms around his neck. "I'm sure that I would enjoy your company just as well."

 

"Excellent." He pressed a soft nip to behind her ear, breathing in her heady perfume. "I like a woman who can challenge me." His grip hadn't moved from her hipbones, but he pulled his fingers tighter, leaving little red crescents. They stood like that for a moment before he pulled away, all teeth and nails.

 

"I think you'll do just fine, Mrs. Adler. Just Fine."

 

"I think I'll do better than just fine," she laughed lightly, moving her head to allow him a bit better access to her neck. "And I can do more than just challenge you," Irene grabbed his wrists and pushed him against a wall in a move of power that surprised herself. She would probably be paying for that one later, "I can _beat_ you."

 

Jim found himself letting out a little sigh of pleasure at her rough handling, but he tried to school his body into a passable state of calm disinterest.   
  
"I am breathless at the thought." And Jim, for once, found that he really was. She was like a beautiful puzzle box, a box that could explode if handled incorrectly. "I trust that you'll find me a willing participant if you can get so far."

 

"Trust me my dear, I could get that far, and even further," her voice was back into a subtle purr, lips at his ear and teasing the lobe with every word. She twisted his hands above his head and dug her fingernails in, hard enough that he would know she meant business but gentle enough not to draw blood, yet. "It's good to know that you'll be willing though," she dusted her lips from his earlobe along his jaw, letting her teeth scrape his skin.

 

Jim's head hit the wall with a thunk, completely unattached to the logic centers of his brain. If this was what a night with just her could be like, imagine both of them. Sherlock trussed up between them, crying out in pain as much as in pleasure. The image sent a shudder through him and he pressed against her hands with a moan.  
  
"Gah..."

 

"You are... quite something Mrs. Adler. I am happy to have underestimated you."

 

"I'm sorry, I don't think I quite understood that, love," she taunted. "Would you mind repeating that for me?" Irene skimmed her lips back over the skin they had just come from but with more pressure on her teeth, leaving thick red marks on his light skin. "Well, I am terribly happy to have pleased you in so many ways. Some more obvious than others of course," she chuckled.

 

I have never claimed to have no sex drive, Mrs. Adler," Jim said with a smirk, full knowing that she could feel his not insubstantial erection. "I just need the right kind of person to let it out." He struggled for a moment, wishing she would take some of his clothes off. They were getting tight and too warm.

 

 

"And I never said that you didn't have a sex drive. Let me revel in the pride of the moment that I'm one of the few who can spark such an interest in you." Irene knew exactly what she was doing, the power play she was pulling with him. She could see the want in his eyes, the little bit of flush in his cheeks and it only made her desire grow stronger. Even if it came around to be worse for her, she was going to draw the wanting out for as long as she possibly could.

 

Dammit woman," Jim spat, seeing the dangerous glint in her eyes. " _DO_ something!" He managed to wiggle one hand free to cling to her bicep, unconsciously squeezing so hard she would have a hand shaped bruise there.  
  


"I'm dying..." The confession came on a puffy exhale, and he felt like he might just embarrass himself right there, just looking at that intense gaze. "Please..."

 

"I'm sorry, are you begging?" Her voice could be called nothing other than a taunt. She rose on the tips of her toes so she could better look down on him, trying to ignore the pain in her arm. "If you're begging, I think I'm going to want you on your knees."

 

Jim's knees seemed to fall out from under him. He craved this surrender, craved it like he craved a challenge. But it was the opposite of a challenge. It was releasing his mind, not harnessing it, and this woman was _brilliant_.  
  


"Of course." His voice had lost all of its snap and snark as he slid into that place where everything was quiet and dark and _silent_. "Of course."

 

"Good boy," she grinned with a tilt of her head. Nothing prepared her for his willingness. Irene circled him slowly, rubbing a hand on the top of his head. "Now let's hear that lovely little beg. And I want it to be genuine, tell me just how much you want it. What you would be willing to do."

 

"Please..." Jim hated how breathy his voice sounded. "I'd do anything. I'd even let you walk away, walk away and never come back." The very thought made his blood boil and his heart pound. "I could make you a queen among men; I would steal the very crown jewels.... Anything..."

 

"I don't think that I'm going to walk away. This is far too fun, and I also don't go back on my word," she kneeled down next to him. "Stealing the crown jewels, I think I'd like that. I've always been told that I would make a great queen, but I'm not dignified enough for royal blood. According to some people, that is." Irene leaned in and pressed her lips to his temple. "Now tell me exactly what you want, and make sure to ask nicely."

 

A thousand scenarios played out in his head in a moment, but one stood out starkly against the others. "Please," he began, a little hesitant. "Strip me. I want to be naked before you take off so much as an earring." His breath caught and stuttered in a horrible way. "And then...take me. Please. Use me anything. But mostly, I want you to feel good. Use me for your pleasure."

 

She had to fight a laugh at the desperation in his voice, he was so far gone. "Oh my love, I would be more than happy to do that," she kissed his temple again and put a finger under his chin. "Now stand up," she rose and kept her finger pressed up against the underside of his chin.

 

He struggled to do as she asked, his knees were so weak. But he stood, pressed desperately against the wall so he didn't fall back to the ground.

 

**:**  She let him lean against the wall, not feeling cruel enough to make him stand without any sort of support. "Now I believe you wanted me to strip you," Irene purred, slipping off his suit jacket and tossing it carelessly aside. "How badly do you want that?" Her fingers went to the buttons on the collar of his shirt, beginning to unbutton them at an obnoxiously slow pace.

 

"oh god please...I need need needneedneed...." he had to lock his knees to keep himself from sliding to the floor. He felt like someone was putting 200 volts of pure pleasure through every nerve of his body and he was strung out ready to explode. It was just what he wanted.

 

"Need? I quite like that word," once her fingers reached the last button of his shirt, she let in hang open as she pressed a kiss to his collar bone, biting down lightly. She finished taking off the shirt and let it pool at his feet. She dug her nails up his chest, letting her other hand brace above his shoulder against the wall he was leaning on. "And I trust that this is exactly what you wanted?"

 

"Yesssss..." The last sound was dragged out as she ran her nail across his nipple. "God yes."

 

"No, no. I'm no god, if you want to call out names I suggest it's my own," she chided digging her nails in as a form of punishment. "Now, for the more fun part," Irene dropped the hand from his chest down to his belt, undoing it and pulling it out of the loops in one smooth movement.

 

Whatever was on his lips came out a garbled stutter. He had never felt like this, never lost himself quite so completely to the fire.  
  
"Don't get too attached," Warned a small voice. "She needs to be completely disposable." But the very snap of the belt leather against dark denim made him swell even harder.  
  
Please, Irene..."

 

"That's more like it love," she dropped the hand that was above her shoulder down to his waist and gripped it tightly just as she sunk to her knees. Irene used naught but her teeth to undo the button and unzip the zipper but required the use of her hands to pull the garment completely off

 

There was no way to stem the flow of incomprehensible sound that was coming from his mouth anymore, and watching her, feeling the puff of her breath over skin swollen to the point of pain was almost enough to have him come in his pants without her even touching him. He was sure she noticed

 

"Well, either you aren't very used to special treatment or you want this more than you're letting on," she chuckled, pressing a kiss to a prominent hip bone. "So which one is it? Or is it both? I think I'll require an answer before I finish here."

 

"...Both..." He spat out once he could get his brain to work well enough to speak. "The others were... unsatisfactory, so I...never pursued it. it's...." Pent up breath washed out of him in a gasping sigh. "it's been years..."  
  
Years since he had submitted. Men like Moran were good for dominance, good to control, but it was never quite what he needed, never quite the release from self that he so desperately craved.

 

"That should count as satisfactory," she looked up at him and flicked a tongue across her lip ever so slowly. Hooking her fingers on the waistband of his pants, she pulled down as slowly as she could manage, every inch of her having to concentrate on ignoring her own eagerness. "You're being a very good boy, did you know that?"

 

"Need to..." Standing was getting harder and harder. "Need to...please you..."

 

"Oh, there's that word again. 'Need.' You're positively delightful when you're all submissive, aren't you. Doesn't it feel good to let someone else take over? All that weight just lifted off of your shoulders, it must be nice. Heavy is head that wears the crown, and a little weightlessness is good for everyone. If you 'need' to please me so badly, be my guest," she rose to her feet and took a step back, "I'm not going to stop you. But I'm not going to help you either."

 

 

"I don't..." He began to fumble with her clothing, draping himself over her body to get at the zipper of the form fitting dress. He began to rut and rub against the silk and iron of her body, pressing soft and sloppy kisses to the skin he began to expose with shaking hands.  
  
"Is it good, Irene?"

A little bit of his focus came back, enough to remember that she liked the biting from before and so he bit, right at the joint between shoulder and throat.

 

"A little sloppy, but I suppose I can forgive that. You seem to be so anxiou-" her voice trailed off into a high pitched whimper when she felt his teeth against her skin. Taking a moment to compose herself again and clear her throat, she twisted her head back to face him, "Not bad."

 

The carnal deep part of him loved that whimper. He bit a trail down towards the swell of her breasts, making sure every bite left a mark. And when he had gotten all the fabric away from her skin, pulling it to pool and puddle around her legs, he took one flushed nipple in his teeth and bit. Bit hard and twisted before releasing, looking up at her with a gasping panting look of pleasure.

 

**:**  Every bite brought forth a noise of contentment from Irene, whether it be loud or quiet. Her breath came harder when his lips found her nipple and a moan verging on the edge of a quiet scream escaped her lips. When he pulled away, she pulled him into a kiss full on the lips, biting and sucking at his upper lip. Somewhere in the back of her mind noted that this was there first kiss and also took down that he tasted like peppermints, and she had never found the taste more arousing.

 

When she kissed him, hard and desperate, he scrambled to find some sort of purchase on her body, settling for raking his fingers across her back in a desperate scrabble. He was dazed, wrapped up in the smell of her perfume and the musky taste of her, and the slickness of the sweat on her skin, and her hands and her mouth and god he was undone....  
  
The spiral from his orgasm was both exhausting and clarifying. She had cleared his mind. It was like floating. Like the best of drugs, and /god/ her hands were everywhere....

 

This time she couldn't bite back her laughter, but it came out quietly against his lips. "Well, I'd like to think that you're enjoying yourself here. Glad that you decided that proving me right was the best course of action. You might want to clean yourself up though," despite her adivce, Irene didn't unwrap her arms from his neck. She was glowing with pride in the pit of her stomach, bringing him such pleasure without any sex, she had done good. "And since I have obviously fulfilled the first request, does my king have any other for me?" Irene had no idea where the honorific title came from, but remembered that earlier he said something about making her a queen among men and that would only make sense if he was the king.

 

Jim struggled to control his breathing. He looked at her, naked and beautiful, and wanted nothing more than to keep her forever. Not in a cage, but with her, by his side. "truly I would not pick another to be my queen," he murmured, voice still thick with orgasm. "But, if you remember, I said I wanted to pleasure you." He fell to his knees before her, caressing the insides of her legs up to lip already wet.  
  
"Please...?"

 

"Oh, be my guest," she grinned wrapping one hand in his hair and resting the other on his shoulder. Goosebumps rose on the sensitive skin of her thighs where his fingers had grazed. Now she was slightly regretting the fact that she had moved away from the wall, knowing that it would be more than likely that she would end up with the need to brace herself against something.

 

Nestling himself further between her legs, he turned his face up, drawing his tongue over her with one soft stroke. She tasted sharp, slightly bitter, but it was the best thing he had ever tasted before.  
  
He found her clit, and took it gently in his mouth, using just a little bit of teeth. Nipples were one thing, but this was quite another. It was worth going easy at first.

 

The sounds he brought forth from her were entirely animalistic. As well as she had unraveled him, it seemed that he was on the right path to doing the same with her. When she felt the scrapes of teeth against her clit, her fingers tightened in his hair and the nails of her other hand dug into the tender skin of his shoulder.

 

It was right then that James Moriarty decided that Irene Adler was nothing short of a drug. The taste of her, the smell of her, the feel of her skin the sound of her breathy growls.... He could feel his dick twitching with interest again, despite his earlier orgasm, and he went at her clit and folds with renewed engery. He tried another bite, this one stronger, and accompanied by a thrust with his tongue. The results were quite satisfactory.

 

Her toes dug into the ground beneath her, trying to find some sort of grip. She bucked her hips against his face, always wanting more. More teeth, more tongue, more grip, more friction, more heat, just more. Irene's breaths were coming in shallow pants now, each exhale shakier than the last.

 

He could tell she was getting close. he pulled her down, taking more of her weight on his shoulders and arms before letting himself go. It was all tongues and teeth and mindless rutting need. Jim would have to be careful.

 

Her hips found a steady rythm against his mouth, rocking around in small circles. She tugged more at his hair as he brought her to a growling, panting, and writhing orgasm. Her knees wobbled and nearly gave out, but she managed to steady herself as her breathing became less erratic.

 

He pulled away, easing her down onto the floor with him. they were both gasping and flushed, Jim's mouth still shiny with her come, and he felt slightly lightheaded.  
  
"So we have a deal, Mrs. Adler?"

 

 


End file.
